Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth. A type of electronic display known as an electrowetting display includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain a fluid such as opaque oil, for example. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the fluid in the pixel. Resolution and quality of an electrowetting display may depend on a number of factors, such as optical transmissivity or reflectivity of material layers of the electrowetting display and pixel size, just to name a few examples. Improving the structural stability of displays, such as electrowetting displays, to help protect against damage from impact forces, can be challenging.